A Glimpse of Posibility
by random-k
Summary: A place where I have decided to put dishonored one-shots and vinaigrette's, when I have them


**Problems Into Possibilities**

* * *

 _In where People Emily and Corvo could have been, in other play-through's, react to the the beginning._

" _Turn your obstacles into opportunities and your problems into possibilities." Roy T. Bennett,_ _The Light in the Heart_ _._

 _I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

1\. A sour taste fills your mouth, sitting on the boat. All of these people, so against your daughter as Empress. She is no Jessamine, that is true, relying a lot more on your violent methods, than most would prefer. But she is the rightful ruler, and once again, you will fight for her place on the throne, and place her there again, and below her will be her enemies, submitting to her mercy. Emily is not known to be a ruler with mercy.

2\. She has taken your father, taken the throne he fought for you to have, your kingdom, your allies, everything. Would she have dared do this if you were not merciful? Perhaps it seemed weak and unbecoming of an empress. Father had used subtly to place you there, had broken their pride, and thrown them at your mercy. You had followed his example in that, not killing them, but using them. You are in no mood for mercy, and any who get in your way will feel your vengeance.

3\. Haven't you taught her better then this last time. Avoided killing people. Chosen to shame over fear. Perhaps this is the cause of your predicament. Perhaps if you had let certain heads roll, you wouldn't be here. Perhaps if they had learned to fear her, they wouldn't have dared. You won't use the same magic that killed Jessamine, never wanted it. Corvo Attano is a man not to cross regardless of outsider magic, and it's time to remind the world of why. You will put the rightful empress back on the throne, even if it is covered in blood ,when you do.

4\. The magic is tempting, but you can resist. Father resisted, you want to prove to him, that you can take back your throne with what he taught you. You don't want to be Delilah, don't want to climb your way up on borrowed power. You will get there on your own power, and you will make her pay.

5\. Emily is one again out of action, with an usurper on her throne. You know how you got it back for her last time, by keeping hidden, performing surgical strikes. It's not a bad strategy to use again, to keep the powerful people around her happy. You are her father, and an example to her. Tempting as it is to kill everyone who crosses your path, she would expect better than that, and Jessamine would too.

6\. You are bitter, and with good reason. The usurper has taken everything. You want to take everything from her too. And you will, but not how she expects. You know stealth, and subversion, just as well as you know how to fight. And the outsider powers... Well, an empress must use every advantage. You will be a credit to your parents. You will turn everything and everyone against her before you kill her. You are, Emily the clever after all. No one will see you coming.

7\. Perhaps this should have been expected. You helped her rise to power with violence, a bitter counter coup that ate itself in the end. Perhaps, straight up killing everyone, lead to this. You can fix this. It will require a lot of planning, and care, but you can fix this. You can show her that both of you can do better, be better. Doesn't mean you have to be kind.

8\. Your rise to empress happened in a wave of violence and death, requiring ruthlessness from you. You have tried to emulate your mother in the times of peace, and your father in times of war. But what if that was not the ideal solution. Violence seems to have bred more violence, you have seen it at in Gristol, and you see it here. Is it too late to change your image? Surely, you could at least be seen as a better option, than a mad woman who crawled out of the void aiming to become god empress.

* * *

 _The title of the story is from the following quote_

" _The thing the sixties did was to show us the possibilities and the responsibility that we all had. It wasn't the answer. It just gave us a glimpse of the possibility."_

― _John Lennon_


End file.
